fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆
Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ (ジュエリープリキュア◆ Juerī ◆Purikyua) is a Magical Girl Anime series created by Ichigosun128. It features main motifs of Gemstones and Creativity. Story Good friends; Kitashima Sango, Oizumi Minato, Kitakusano Hana,Oyama Kazue,and Kurono Anzu are by destiny to become a team of legendry warriors known as Jewelry Pretty Cure. One day while at school Sango discovers a small stuffed squirrel sitting upon her desk when the bell rings, and she eventually decides to take it home. The following morning, what she thinks is a small toy, is actually the royal knight and protector of the princess of the Jewel Realm; an extradimensional realm made entirely of gemstones, Princess Crystal. And in the deepest depths of that said realm, is the actual location of the lair of Princess Shattered, the older twin sister to Princess Crystal. Princess Shattered began attacking her sister's grand utopia and transforming it slowly into a dark wasteland of darkness, misery and black gemstones, alongside her daughter Valory. But using the power of the 20 PreGeodes, Princess Shattered and Valory were sealed away inside a large black gemstone. But after 1000 years, they have escaped and put Princess Crystal into a mysterious deep slumber, so Clarity took the PreGeodes and fled to earth. Characters Pretty Cure *'Kitashima Sango / Cure Coral ' : Sango is a cheerful and kind 14 year old attending Crystal Clear Academy, in class 2-D and is president of the Jewelry Makers Club. Sango has a habit of getting overly excited over the most simple and small things. She although loves to make jewelry and coincidentally her mother owns a famous jewelry shop, Kirameki. : Voiced By: Ozawa Ari '' *'Oizumi Minato / Cure Aquamarine ' : A little sheepish girl with a big heart. Minato is a girl of few words who although isn't mute nor monotone, prefers to say as little as possible, as she is afraid of what the person or people she is talking to will react. Like Sango, she is in Class 2-D and is part of the Jewerly Making Club but she on the other hand is the vice president. She also hates messing things up and imperfection. : '''Voiced By: 'Kurosawa Tomoyo *'Kitakusano Hana / Cure Peridot ' : Hana is a tomboyish girl who absolutely hates skirts and prefers to wear pants with her uniform. She is an Class 2-B, she is part of the Soccer team and she often uses English words or phrases when speaking, and also loves using Katakana. Hana secretly sleeps with her teddy bear and wishes to be a fashion designer. She gets embarrased easily, especialy when wearing a dress or skirt. : Voiced By: Honda Mariko *'Oyama Kazue / Cure Amber ' : A new student who recently transfered from a private school in Akihabara. She claims she was born in Japan, but in reality she was actually born in Australia. Kazue is able to speak English, Japanese and Spanish all fluently. She is also the top student of Class 2-B and takes her status very seriously, and in her sparetime she enjoys doing ballet. : Voiced By: Aisaka Yuuka '' *'Kurono Anzu / Cure Obsidian ' : Of formerly known as the villain Valory Czarny, who was the daughter of Princess Shattered. And being created by her, Anzu is techinically Pretty Cure who isn't human nor a fairy. After making her pure wish, she actually became human in addition to gaining the ability to transform into Cure Obsisian, the black Cure of Purity. : '''Voiced by:' Sasaki Mikoi Allies *'Clarity' Main mascot of the series. He resembles a white fairy, appearence simmilar to that of an squirrel. He has big, ruby red eyes and light pink cheeks. Upon his forehead is a multicolored symbol, resembling that of a pearl and around his neck is a red bowtie. He ends his sentences with ~Rity! Voiced by: 'Shimono Hiro *'Noir A mysterious fairy who appears later in the season. She almost always never speaks, unless very few words. Noir has been believed to be the older sister of Clarity, but it hasn't been confirmed. She resembles a small cat-like fairy with pale pink cheeks, snow white fur, half lidded indigo eyes and she has a black symbol upon her forehead, resembling that of an upside down triangle. Noir usually never smiles and fully opens her eyes. She seems to have a strange connection with Clarity. She ends her sentences ~Noir! Voiced By: 'Ohara Sayaka *'Princess Crystal Or simply Crystal is the kind hearted and gentle ruler of the Jewel Realm. She appears to be 16 physiscally, but in reality she is over 300 years old. She is also the younger twin sister of Princess Shattered. Voiced By: Mana Hirata Items *'PreGeodes ' A set of 20 collectable items the Cures collect in order to awaken Princess Crystal. Each PreGeode has a different power, represents a different gemstone and is connected to each Cure in a different way. And when combined with the Jewelet, allows the Cures to transform. *'Jewelet ' 'The Cures' transformation device. It resembles a pale pink and white wristwatch with a small opening upon the top, where and so a PreGeode can be inserted. To transform, their themed PreGeode is inserted and the call the words '"Cure・Jewel On!". When they are transformed, it is disguised as the brooches on their chests. * Crystal's Screen A special Ipad-like item used to telepathically speak with Princess Crystal. It is mostly used by Clarity. *'Glass Wands' A set of 4 wand-like items the Cures recieve, each after reciving their own powerups. If a PreGeode is inserted, it allows the Cure to perform her ugrade attack. Each Glass Wand is given it's own title from its owner: *Coral Wand *Aquamarine Staff *Peridot Sword *Amber Rod Cure Obsidian *'Obsidian Fan ' The direct counterpart to the Glass Wand. And like it, PreGeodes can be inserted. Villains Leader *'Princess Shattered' Leader of the villains and ruler of Black Stone Fog. She is Princess Crystal's older twin sister. Generals *'Nephrite ' 'First general the Cures encounter. His theme color is green. *'Sugulite ''' 'Second general to appear. He is the youngest mentally and apparently. His theme colors are purple and black. *'Carnelian ' 'Third general to appear. He is very short tempered and hates having to wait . . . FOR ANYTHING! His theme color is red. *'''Valory Czarny Daughter of Princess Shattered. Her theme colors are dark purple and black. Later in the series, she gets purified and becomes the black Cure, Cure Obsidian. *'Kunzite & Onyx' A pair of fraternal twin villains. Kunzite; the female is very hyper and annoying, while Onyx; the male is very quiet and stubborn. Kunzite controls the power of Air, while Onyx controls Earth. *'Moonstone ' A mysterious villain who appears later in the series. His theme colors are white, grey and black. He controls the power of Ice. *'Naminomon ' MOTD created by the generals. The name comes from the Japanese word "Nami No", meaning 'Nothing" and part of the English word Monster (Mon'ster). They are created when a general fuses his/her powers with two objects. Settings *'Hōseki Town Main location where the story takes place. A sparkling metropolis which is famous for its glass clocktower, *'Garasutokei' The prized monument of Hoseki Town and reason of Hoseki Town's popularity. *'Crystal Clear Academy ' The extremely elite insitution the girls attend. Many have wished to be able to attend, although couldn't as the school student system is actually chosen randomly or you have come from a wealthy family to enter. The uniform *'Black Stone Fog' Gloomy extradimensional world ruled and created by Princess Shattered. *'Kirameki' Beautiful and bright jewelry shop owned by Sango's mother, Kitashima Kiku. *'Jewel Realm ' Sparkling utopia ruled by Princess Crystal. Trivia *This is the third season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have attacks that are performed using CGI. *It is althought the very first season in Pretty Cure to have the team colors (Pink-Blue-Green-Orange-Black). *This is the fifth Pretty Cure season to feature a Green Cure, after Mahou Tsukai with Cure Felice, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Go!Go!) with Cure Mint, Smile Pretty Cure with Cure March and Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode with Cure Parfait. *And third season to feature an Orange Cure, after Smile Pretty Cure with Cure Sunny and Kirakira Pretty Cure a la mode with Cure Custard. Photo Gallery The artwork in this gallery is made by kirakiraprecurealamodé, although the characters were created by me. Green star..png|Cure Aquamarine Jewellery Green..png|Cure Peridot Obsidian.png|Cure Obsidian Amber.jpeg|Cure Amber Cure_Coral2.png|Cure Coral Jewelry Pretty Cure.png|Jewelry Cures by Ichigomoon Category:Jewelry Pretty Cure ◆ Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Haruna Artist